Invincible Iron Man Vol 4 3
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed members * * Antagonists: * * ** Unnamed Leviathon * Unidentified armor user * * * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Skynet * * * * * Riri's stepfather * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** Midtown ******* *** **** ***** ****** * Items: * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = At Stark Headquarters, Eric Lynch angrily approaches Friday and Mary Jane Watson, ensuring he won't be removed from the position of CEO. In between Lynch's reproaches, MJ and Friday inform him that Stark's recently discovered biological mother Amanda Armstrong is to be in charge. Lynch demands to see her, and Friday takes him to Tony's personal lab, where Amanda is sitting on the desk playing the guitar. Amanda approaches him, and Lynch eventually discovers she's world famous musician Amanda Strong. Amanda proceeds to gently yet firmly establish dominance, making clear she was aware of Lynch's bad attitude towards Tony as she forced him out of the lab. As soon as the doors shut on Lynch's face, Amanda drops the bravado and request Friday to run Stark Industries. She then sets out to fix the world, wondering if there's anything that could be done to compensate the lack of "iron people in the world." Both MJ and Friday fill her in on Riri Williams and the way in which Tony tried to help her become a better hero. In Chicago, Riri is finishing working on a new armor while discussing with the Tony Stark A.I. about her alias. The conversation changes topic to Riri's lack of friends, causing Tony to bring up Natalie Washington. Riri suits up on her new armor and leaves without saying a word. Over the course of the day, while confronting different supervillains like the Rhino, a leviathon, the Inhuman Michelle, and Chitauri soldiers in Manhattan, Stark's A.I. manages to get Riri to open up about Natalie and the events of her death. When they return to Chicago, Riri lands on a rooftop, angrily remarking the unfairness of her death. Riri's comment that Natalie was shot "right in the heart" gives the A.I. the idea to suggest "Ironheart" as Riri's alias. Before they continue talking, Riri and Tony's A.I. are approached by Pepper Potts, clad in her Rescue Armor. Riri and Pepper introduce each other, and before Potts can warn Riri about the dangers of being a superhero, both of their suis break down and fly away from them. Both surprised, Pepper and Riri find themselves confronted by the Techno Golem and numerous Biohack Ninja. | Solicit = • Riri faces her first big Marvel villain. A big Iron Man villain. And it does not go great. Will Riri find a way to rise to the challenge she has set for herself? Does she really have what it takes? • All this plus, Riri finds out who else is running around as Iron Man… Riri Williams makes international headlines. • Find out why. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}